


Blue and Glowing

by crimsontheory



Series: Summer Honeymoon [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt: CicadasThe first night of Harry and Louis' honeymoon.





	Blue and Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These little summer drabbles are kind of a continuation of my spring drabbles. You definitely don't have to read the spring ones to read these, but if you'd like to you can do so [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973596)
> 
> The title for all three of these summer drabbles are from the poem Summer Sun by Rober Louis Stevenson because I googled summer poems just like I did for the spring ones. Enjoy!

It was hot, like _sticky_ kind of hot, but the breeze coming off the ocean made it more bearable. The sun was just starting to set and the sound of the cicadas nearly drowned out the sound of the waves.

Harry linked his fingers with Louis’ as Louis took a sip of the complimentary champagne the hotel gave them, the sinking sunlight glinting off the ring on Louis’ left hand. As Harry sank further into his chaise on their hotel balcony and watched the stragglers still on the beach, he thought this was the best first night of their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
